User talk:Relken
Be sure to give the rules a proper read, they can be found here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Vancouver article had to be deleted. A large, cohesive, 208 year old Chinese army with a fleet of functioning vehicles would have required administrator approval as per the rules. Vancouver is sufficiently large enough that you can't simply "call dibs" on the whole city, let alone do so as a background detail on a History article. There's just nothing about the article that could have been recovered at this time. You also need to start proofreading your articles, many of your sentences are complete gibberish and there are chronic spelling and capitalization errors. I've been fixing them bit by bit, but I don't have the time to re-write everything.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please proofread your articles before posting. There are chronic spelling, capitalization, and grammatical errors present in everything you do. Also, considering how many times I've corrected the formatting in your articles, the least you could do is to start copying the formats and inserting the necessary information. The slovenly nature of your writing, combined with casual rules violations, and general poor quality is starting to paint you as a troll; and I won't hesitate to apply a temporary ban if you insist on ignoring me and showing no improvement whatsoever.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Here's what you wrote for your blog entry: I want anyone interested to please read this, well you are so good start! I need any one willing to join up in the fun, the more the better. We can start with new characters and setting for this that we can vote on. I just suggest go to the talk option at the top. If you willing I would like to know because I am pshyced to even try to do this. It can help us create better and richer story and characters due to everyone having there own interacting in away with another or your own reacting to a situation you yourself did not think of. I hope to hear (well see your message I guess,) from you soon To make a blog entry, go to your user page. Below your picture on the right you should see tabs that say Profile, Talk Page, Blog, and Contributions. Press Blog, you should then see a button to write a blog entry; you should then be prompted to write a title, and then you can simply copy/paste what you wrote, then press publish.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I already left you instructions on how to use your blog, look at my previous comment on your talk page. Please use your actual blog, available on your user page, rather than creating an article for this. Once again I've saved the text of your improperly made entry: Well to start off, hey anyone reading this and thanks. Well I first wanna see how many people would like to do this. If anyone wants to join just go to the talk option, Ideas and setting would be good. I say a saloon, but someone has better idea I assume. When we can start? Depends if enough people are interested, which is a better reason to get some people on this page. From what I see the site has not done any roleplaying since 2009. That was around 4 years ago. By now more people are in this wiki. There also has been DLC's and another Fallout since than. Hell, they even got a licence for a SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not kidding they did, they legally have to get one and well someone found out who loves it plus three dog gave little hints on his twitter!!! Well anyways since 2009 we surely got more members from that point in time, including me. Roleplaying is not only fun but helps you build characters. What I mean is when you (and your character) go to a place not made by you or attcked by a faction not created by you. It makes you have to think "what would my charcter do in this situation" a lot more than when you already got an idea what she/he will do in a situation you created. Get creative and do what the character would do in these strange situations, and as always have fun, and Sign Up.Lets try get this started as soon as we can and keep those caps in your pockets and that .44 in your pocket I REPEAT, I LEFT YOU INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO USE YOUR BLOG. PLEASE USE THEM.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Ovaltine, for helping me again. I feel I am a pestilence to you but it's great to get help when I do something stupid Role-playing Hello, my name is Son of Eden and I'm interested in starting a role-playing game on the wiki. I have many creative ideas for the game so if you'd like to hear any of mine just send me a message. I hope others will be interested in doing this too.Son of Eden (talk) 15:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Spell Checking I've been telling you since November that you need to start putting your writing through a spell checker before you publish. Any progress on that?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Relken, I've seen how Ovaltine has been pushing you to find a spelling check system. I recommend Google Chrome, not only is it a good web browser (better than Internet Explorer in my opinion) but it also has a spelling check feature where it will underline spelling errors and will give you a list of words that are spelt as closely as to what you spelt. Another suggestion would be to use Microsoft Office, write out the article in Office, look over it for both spelling and grammar and then copy and paste it to the wiki. These are just a couple of suggestions and I hope they can help you.Son of Eden (talk) 20:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Spelling?/Role-Playing Game No problem Relken, and yeah I hope we can get started soon on the RPG. I saw your blog again and people are starting to get interested in the idea. Also, make sure you sign your letters, I know it seems silly but it tells us all who sent the letter. Keep up the good work man.--Son of Eden (talk) 01:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Plot and Setting For The Role-play Hey Relken, First thing, yes you can just call me Eden and second thing, the Massachusetts Wasteland and probably all of New England would be a good setting, I know Boston and Massachusetts better than I know New York so I can gladly assist in the settings and plot and Ovaltine is from New Hampshire so he also would be a great help especially since he is an Admin. There are more things to Massachusetts a.k.a. The Commonwealth than just The Institute (post-war M.I.T.) and Androids. The Railroad is also known to operate in the region and we could also add some of the locals and people created for the region by users on this site. We'll discuss this more tomorrow.--Son of Eden (talk) 04:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Relken, This Friday marks the beginning of our RPG and I'm thinking we should start off by posting a character building blog which will give everyone a chance to decide how there character will look like, their own stats, and selective perks. A summary of the plot, with no spoilers. We'll be playing this Fallout and Fallout 2 style, turned-based gameplay. I'm thinking of starting somewhere a little west of Boston and those playing have to make their way west towards a location I've dubbed The Great Falls a.k.a. Niagra Falls, NY on a search for something called The Holy Grail (Monty Python reference of course), though I won't reveal what The Holy Grail is exactly, the only thing I will say about it is that whoever pocesses it at the end, their destinies have been decided.--Son of Eden (talk) 13:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you Relken, and yes I believe this will be very fun for Tranquility Lane too if those members participating remain active till the end. We can call it the Holy Grail but it seems a little cheesy, a cool nickname for The Great Falls would be a good title since it is the ending location. You pick the title my man, I'm busy trying to sort out the plot and scheduling the blogs. I'm going to be very busy today (2/5/13) because I'm moving back to my hometown of Fall River, MA today. So while I'm out moving stuff and filling out paperwork, I want you to create locations along the Interstate-90 Corridor through New York when our RPG makes it throuhg there and I want you to also create Beginning Perks for characters when they start the RP. A Action Boy/Girl perk is a good starting perk because it increases a character's action points by 1. A strong back perk is also a good one for weaker characters because it allows them to carry more items. 6 beginner perks would be enough. So your in charge of Beginning Perks, New York Locations and a title and feel free to come up with any other ideas while I'm gone. See you later dude.--Son of Eden (talk) 05:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC)